Mortals
by DeaGuo
Summary: Just a regular Mortal meets our favorite demigod couples, and a few punch in the face.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi. I wish you like this book. I will try and update every week. I am not a native speaker, there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes. I am still new to fanfic, so if I did anything wrong, please tell me. Thanks._

* * *

Annabeth's POV

l was at the empty school when Jake approached me.

"How ya doin'? Babe?"

"Jake, I already have a boyfriend."

"That boyfriend you always talk about and occasionally show your friends picture of your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Come on! Babe, we'd be perfect together, stop playing hard to get. Everyone knows that your "Boyfriend" is not real. He's way to perfect, definitely photoshopped," snapped Jake. I wanted to fight back, but I know Jake will flirt out more. I kept my mouth shut. I know Percy will come for me.

"Jake, leave me alone." I took out my book, a leather covered book, with a bunch of Greek words. As a demigod, I can memorize and say every Greek word fluently, as if it is my native language. Most important of all, the precious book belonged to Piper. She spent half of the year gathering pictures for our camp, especially Percy. That reminded me of him the most. I knew he would ever forget me, after all the experience we've had. I promised myself to contact Percy today.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend Perseus Jackson?"

"No," I replied calmly. "It is not all about Percy, more about my camp." Jake grabbed my book and stared a the pictures. I couldn't hold it anymore. I punched him right in the face and judo flipped him. I slapped him on the face several times, and flipped him over, and kicked him in the butt so hard that I literally sent him flying on the wall.

"How did you do that?" Asked Jake. He tried to sit up, but cannot. I did not cry, nor yell. My face is deadly calm...

"How dare you do this to my book?" I said. "The next time you do this, you are going to deserve worse than this."

"Me? I am not hurt at all, you know sword fight? I mastered sword fight since 12 years old," smirked Jake. I was totally surprised, maybe he is a demigod?

"I can kill you with a single dagger, and this is school, let's go out if you want to fight."

* * *

Jake's POV

I met this dam smart girl named Annabeth Chase. I liked her the moment I saw her. She was very weird, she could speak Greek and read Greek as her native language. HS can sword fight and defend herself better than others. She kept begging for Athena to help her, and get her back to camp. Percy Jackson is no match for her. She actually deserved better, she should be with me. I wonder if I will ever meet Percy Jackson. Our unit topic is Greece, so we get to know all types of things in different classes. We learn Greek in English class and learn greek type sword fighting in P.E. I wonder when will Perseus Jackson come back for her.

"Hey babe, wanna go to my house for our project?" I asked Annabeth. I parents won't be home till 12 pm, so I will take control of her. Great, a big chance of getting her.

"Sure," she replied. Her gray eyes looked so alike with Athena's, and she is pretty damn smart.

* * *

"Hi Jake, time to go, where is your car?" Asked Annabeth

"Oh, it's over her." I gestured toward my Jeep SUV. I already have a plan in my mind, I will get her, and she will be my girlfriend, no matter what. I helped her to carry her architect books and went back to my seat. I car pulled up in front my large apartment. My room was especially cool, I don't have any posters, only a plain blue wall.

"Oh cool, so let's start our project," said Annabeth. I pulled out our poster and brought her a cup of lemonade. I added sleeping power into it, so it would make her way, I can make her promise that I am her boyfriend. Fortunately, She decided to sleep on the floor next to me.

"We can work on the project tomorrow, we are ahead of everyone in the class," said Annabeth, as she yawned.

"Maybe we can write something about Tartarus, it's cool," the moment I said it, I regretted it. I could see the fear in her eyes, and she was not sleepy anymore. She said nothing, sat up on my bed, packed her stuff and raced downstairs.

" _Jake, don't ever mention that to me, and don't ever bother me anymore,_ " yelled Annabeth, in fluent Greek.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I never want anyone to mention Tartarus. It is the worse place I've ever been in my life. Now Jake wants me to be his girlfriend. My dad went away on a business trip for two years, and he left me with my horrible stepmother Helen. The only thing I can do to contact Percy and camp was Iris-messaging. I decided to do it today. I went into the bathroom and locked it.

"Percy Jackson, Long Island please." The mist parted, showing Percy's face.

"Percy!" He swung around and saw me. His face suddenly lit up.

"Annabeth I miss you so much!" yelled Percy! Chiron was beside Percy

"OH dear, why are you not returning to camp?" Asked Chiron.

I told him that my school being a year round, that they don't have summer break, and how I can't go to camp because my school doesn't allow, how my step-mother forbids me because there is still school(I mean I love her for the fact that she's helping me and telling me about education, but I must go to camp!). I also told them how I'm about to run away from home tomorrow.

"No," Chiron said. "Education is indeed important. Stay in your school."

"But-"

"No buts!" Percy said. and gave me a smile like there is a surprise waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I got a positive review and there is anything wrong, please give me some suggestions. I would love that. I will be updating at least once a week so, thanks!_

* * *

 _Percy's POV_

I missed Annabeth so much. I really wanted her to come back. So I made a surprise for her. We are going to pick her up from school today, all The Seven-plus Thalia, Calypso, Nico, and Reyna.

We hurried up to the camp's strawberry van and started our journey to Annabeth's school. It was a long journey, and we had a lot of fun, stopping every 30 minutes because Leo whined about getting bored. we're afraid that he might blow up the car so we really need to stop.

"Leo, stop whining! We'll get you off and buy you ice-cream as soon as we see a store!"

"No! why would I want ice-cream, I ma son of the god of fire!" whined Leo again, I sighed and had nothing to say. Most of my mind is thinking about Annabeth. I would love to see her again.

* * *

Jake's POV

It took me about 10 minutes to find Annabeth after the last bell. She was leaning on a maple tree outside reading a book. I wonder why she liked Greek so much, and why she's so good at sword fighting. She always practices with our coach and ended up every time her dagger at his throat. Those are the mysteries I'd like to discover about Annabeth.

But the biggest mystery is why she hadn't asked me out yet. I mean, I'm handsome right?

"Hi Jake, what are you doing?" asked Annabeth, as she lifted her head to look at me.

"Um, " I'm about to ask her out, the maple tree gave me the perfect setting. I am sure that she's still disappointed about me mentioning about Tartarus that day. I dunno why but still, I don't want to hurt her feelings. As I walked over to her, I saw a van pull up in front of our school.

About 10 teenagers climbed out of the van. All of them have god-like features, all of them look beautiful. But all of them looks a bit deadly. Like Annabeth, but none as beautiful as her.

"Um," I was about to ask Annabeth out again but, I was interrupted by a shout.

"Everyone, find Annabeth, and let's kidnap her!" A boy with elfish features had been the one shouting.

 _Whoa! Are they trying to kidnap Annabeth? MY Annabeth? I will not let that happen._

"Annabeth, get behind me, and when I say run, run into the academic building and find the PE teacher," I said.

"Why?"

"A few guys just said that they're going to kidnap you."

"Really?" She said in an amused tone. "Who?"

"You see those teenagers over there? It's them."

What she did next surprised me.

Instead of hiding beside me being scared and waiting desperately for me to tell her when's the right time to run.

She stepped out into the clearing, where everyone could immediately see her.

"What are you doing? Run and find help!" I hissed at her.

She ignored me.

Then a boy that's with messy black hair, sea green eyes, an orange t-shirt, and jeans saw her.

"Annabeth!" He said as he runs over to hug her.

"Seaweed Brain"

"I miss you too, Wisegirl," said the guy whose name is Percy. I couldn't hold it anymore, so I walked to them.

"Hey, who are you guys?" I asked. I was kinda shocked that Annabeth will never make friends with them, she deserves better. Those kids look like bad influence. Especially one of the girls with choppy black hair, a black Death to Barbies t-shirt, a silver bow in hand and a silver circlet on her head.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Oh, um, we are Annabeth's best friends," I replied.

"Jake let me introduce you to Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, and Percy," said Annabeth, pointing at each of them as she called the names.

That is when Percy kissed her on the cheek, Jake was totally shocked.

* * *

HI, I will continue to write, this is not the end, the next chapter will be about how was Annabeth with Jake and POV

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Hi, Hi. I will include some Caleo scenes. I hope u guys can give me more comments and suggestions. They are very helpful to me. Thanks!

* * *

Jake's POV

AS I brought Annabeth home. I thought about the kiss Percy gave her. Awful, even a kiss on the cheek. I need to win Annabeth back. Annabeth hasn't even said a word. She was really into the project we're making. She went into the bathroom and started to chat with a boy that is probably Percy Jackson. Ugh! Not him again! Such a bad influence to my Annabeth. Several minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Time to pick up Annabeth," said Percy.

"Um... Annabeth won't fall on you, trust me," I said sternly. All Percy did was to just laugh. And stared at me.

"Are you even sure what our relationship is?" He asked. I was about to say something when Annabeth came out.

"Seaweed brain," she said, and they leaned to kiss each other. I stood there in awkwardness.

"So what is your relationship?" I asked

"Percy is my boyfriend duh"

"Oh," I wanted to burst. How can Annabeth like her?

"Bye," I said as I slammed the door. I heard them talking to a boy I suspected as Nico, and they waited for about 5 minutes until a shadow passed them.

"Ready? I gonna shadow travel," said Nico, and that is when they are a goon in the shadows. OMG, how did they do that?

* * *

Percy's POV

I hate that boy I just saw. He's so nerdy. Annabeth will never fall into his hands.

"Percy, I miss you," said Annabeth softly. I learned to kiss her again, and Nico was disgusted.

"You two go and get a room!" Nico hissed, but we just laughed.

"I missed seeing your guys, living in a mortal world is so weird, you can't talk about anything! I just love seeing you guys again," said Annabeth。

"Party time!" screamed Leo. We were dragged to the center of the room...

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The next day, Jake cornered me.

"Wach a doin' babe?" He asked. I tried to pull him away but he's in a better position than me, which I cannot pull him away.

"Stop it! You know that I don't like you! I have a boyfriend!" I hissed, "You won't do anything to me." That is when Percy appeared in the hallway, I screamed his name and Jake turned around, Percy attacked him and kicked him in the guts.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again," snarled Percy, He hooked me under his arms and we walked away "That man is driving me crazy," I said, trying to say something to calm Percy down.

"Get away from him, he wants to get me away from you, but you can't live without me," said Percy. I thought Jake being a half-blood, he did have some figure of a particular god, I think it is probably Apollo. He has blond hair and golden eyes. His father went missing before he was born.

"I think Jake's a half-blood, he's feature are like Apollo," I said,

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Percy. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached my apartment.

"Do you love me?" Percy suddenly asked me.

"Why would you ask that?" I was shocked that he didn't trust me. "I love you forever seaweed brain...until death breaks us apart."

"Can you then stay away from Jake? Cuz I don't trust him. He seems to want to get rid of me," snapped Percy. Annabeth, you know what we been through together, I don't want you to leave me."

"I can't live anyways without you," I said softly. I made this decision, that I will stay away from Jake, since I haven't seen Percy for a long time. It's very luck that I have every class together with Percy, well...Except for advanced architect.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Yo, good news, we have every class together!" I squealed, I was excited, as I can be with Annabeth every time and not be bother by Jake.

"So, you also have marine biology?" Annabeth asked.

"I think Chiron made our timetable like this," I replied, "OH, and also, we will need to escape and go back to camp-half-blood by this Friday."

* * *

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if this is a bit short, but anyways, thanks for all the reviews! If you guys give me more reviews and plots you want or ideas, I will make my chapters longer and I will update more frequently. Thanks!


End file.
